


Collared

by taylorgibbs



Category: NCIS
Genre: Leroy Jethro Gibbs & Tony D., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorgibbs/pseuds/taylorgibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one special night, both Gibbs and Tony make interesting wardrobe choices. Gibbs/Abby/Tony. Mentions of a BDSM lifestyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

Written for Porn battle. Prompts are collar, leather pants

"How did you get him into those?" Abby asked, staring at Gibbs in awe. She walked around the man twice, eyeing him from one angle and then another, before letting out an appreciative whistle. Her hand came down, curving over Gibbs' ass, fingers brushing the area where it met his thighs reverently. She smirked at Tony, noticing he was wearing something new and interesting as well.

"It has got to be my birthday. You in a collar and Gibbs in leather pants. And we're going out. It is so my birthday, because, you know, a girl doesn't get this lucky."

"Don't get used to it, Abbs," Gibbs shot back, and even in the dim light of the basement, Tony could see that Gibbs' ears were getting pink.

"Looks good, doesn't he?" Tony asked. All the oxygen had gone out of the room when Gibbs had stepped out from behind his partially finished boat. He'd put on both the designer black shirt and Italian leather pants Tony'd had custom made for him. The clothes set Gibbs' silver hair and blue eyes off. He'd be breathtaking to anyone with a pulse. And he belonged to Tony and Abby. That still blew Tony away.

"I wear a collar tonight," Tony replied, fingering the emerald leather that surrounded his throat. It was a perfect fit and Tony knew a lot of thought had gone into the process.

"Does that mean you're…?" Abby trailed off, a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Maybe," Tony admitted. The three of us need to talk about it."

"Think of it as a trial run. He agreed to give my collar a try, I told him I'd wear whatever he wanted. For tonight."

"Tony," Abby said, turning very serious. "This isn't a bargain. Taking Gibbs' collar is…well…" She caressed hers, hand stroking over black leather. "It's the rest of your life. Don't cheapen it."

"He won't, Abbs," Gibbs said, pulling her into a tight hug. His hands came up under Abby's skirt and he kneaded the naked globes of her ass. Abby's juices flowed and Tony breathed the scent in deeply, watching Gibbs do exactly the same thing. They could be so damned transparent when it came to Abby.

"Thong tonight, huh?" Gibbs' voice was confident and controlled; he was sexy without even having to try.

"Easy access, Sir," she replied. They weren't officially playing yet—that wouldn't happen until they got to the club—but Tony knew that Abby liked to get her sub mindset on early. And on a night like this, when he was collared too, and the situation changed, Tony knew she'd want to get things started early and ground herself in what was familiar.

"Tony's not wearing underwear either," Gibbs remarked and Abby's eyes widened.

"Mmm, that makes me happy." She slanted a look over at Tony, who was palming his hard cock. "God, that is obscene."

Gibbs just grinned in response. "Cock ring goes on later."

"Oooh, what a sacrifice. Collared top and bottom, Tony."

Gibbs came up behind Abby, taking her hand. Gibbs brought their joined hands to Tony's cock and he let his own fall away. Tony groaned as they started stroking him, his head falling back and the comforting warmth of the collar making him feel wanted, desired, at peace.

Tony forced his eyes open, watching as Abby's expression turned very serious. "Do you think this will be a permanent thing?" She directed her question to Gibbs, not Tony.

"If we play our cards right," Gibbs said quietly. He met Tony's eyes, locking gazes with him. "And I'm playing to win."


End file.
